The present invention relates to a ski pole having a watch incorporated therein, which the watch is removably mounted in the handle of the ski pole.
With a conventional stopwatch a person is unable to control his traveling time accurately, since simultaneously actuating a stopwatch and pushing off with the ski poles is not possible. Moreover, it is possible only with considerable difficulty, if not impossible, to check the time of a certain section of a run during travel along a downhill run and this generally necessitates an assistant. It is readily seen that with the proposed combination of a watch and stopwatch with a ski pole the time of day and a time check of any segment of the downhill run is possible.